Episode 7056 (17th April 2009)
Plot Peter regards Ken cynically as Ken prepares breakfast for Deirdre. Amber's unhappy that Darryl's moving out. Tara wants Umed to move out so she can convert his room into an office. Ted and Audrey bicker over her telling Peter about Ken and Martha Fraser. Joe collapses in agony when he tries to get to his van. Gail and Ted rush to help. Amber suggests she move in with Darryl to make room for Umed. Dev disapproves - she's to concentrate on studying not keeping house. Joe's increasingly frustrated cooped up indoors and eyes his painkillers longingly. Gail reminds him he's had the maximum dose. Maria and Tom make amends. When Tony approaches with his ideas for the designs, Tom remains adamant he won't find a better deal and storms off. Dev lays down ground rules before giving Teresa keys to the shop flat. Ken berates Audrey for telling Peter about Martha. Audrey reminds him it's Deirdre he should be thinking of. Lisa surprises Dev at the Corner Shop but Dev tells her that he's seeing someone. Tara thinks Lisa's come to see her and decides to show her the gallery. Dev tags along to make sure Tara doesn't discover the truth. Jack tells Betty about "Scarlett O'Hara" - his missing pigeon. Betty mistakes his depression for missing Vera. Ted consoles Ken over Martha but forces him to consider saving his marriage. Tony tells Maria that Tom's plans are too risky and offers an alternative. Tara takes Lisa to the Rovers for a drink. Dev follows. Lisa's angry at Dev for not telling her he was with Tara. Dev begs her not to tell Tara. Jack's delighted to find Connie on his doorstep with Scarlett. Tony humiliates Tom in the Rovers and tells him to leave Maria alone. Tara's stunned when Poppy reveals that Dev and Lisa have been in the Rovers before and are more than friends. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker *Umed Alahan - Harish Patel *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Poppy Morales - Sophiya Haque Guest cast *Lisa - Ruth Alexander-Rubin *Connie Rathbone - Rita May Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Audrey's *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ted urges Ken to save his marriage; Dev panics when Lisa joins him and Tara at the Rovers; and a pigeon lover turns up with one of Jack's missing birds. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,100,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2009 episodes